Activated mobile units are generally associated with an activation number (such as, e.g., a mobile dialing number (MDN), phone number, or the like), which enables the mobile unit to receive incoming calls. In many cases, this activation number is removed once the mobile unit is deactivated, and such number is replaced with an inactive dialing number. The mobile unit generally remains deactivated with the inactive dialing number until such unit is reactivated.